


2p!America X Reader X 2p!Canada

by Animekath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (??), Cheating, F/M, Lemon, Smut, Swearing, no threesome--sorry~ :b, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Allan have a fool round, but it's only a little fun...right?</p>
<p>Maybe you need another guy--</p>
<p>Like his brother, Matt~</p>
            </blockquote>





	2p!America X Reader X 2p!Canada

**Author's Note:**

> ((Another smut story~ sorry for spelling and grammar~ :3))

You lived with the F.A.C.E family, which was France, America, Canada and England but their 2p side. People said they killed humans and did it for fun, but it wasn’t really true. They hurt people but never until death.

"Mmm…fuck, Doll face.." and one was interested in you and you were interested in him. "More tongue.." and that was Al.

His throbbing cock were between your soft breasts, as you bobbed your head as your tongue rubbed against his vain. “You-Ah…Fucking whore..” he muttered. You knew he didn’t mean it, He was just loving what you were doing to him and got into the mood.

"Omle yors.." (only yours) you muffled round him, bobbing your head faster as you rubbed your breasts together. He grabbed the remote and turned it up, that you moaned. The vibrator inside your ass incressed and it felt so good.

He lightly smirked down at you. “Stop..Now go on your hands and knees..” you swollowed your saliva and pulled away, panting softly. You went on your hands and knees, your ass in the air. Al went behind you and grabbed your waist, rubbing against you, but soon felt your other hole being filled. “Fuck..” he then started to fuck your pussy, loud slapping sounds between you.

 

“A-Al..!” You cried, lightly gripping the carpet. “Your C-Cock is so big! Fuuuck!!” You lightly panted, feeling your walls lightly tighten round his fat cock and the vibrator.

“Yeah..ah..cry out like a fucking whore..” again, he was in the mood. “I bet you want my fat dick inside you all the time..ah…making scream and cum again and again..” he leaned forward and fuck your pussy doggy style. “You like that word, huh? Cum..” he bit your ear. “I bet you want my thick cum inside your pussy-Ah…right?” He lightly panted and thrusted faster, that you cried.

“G-God yes!! Al!!” You cried, bucking slightly. “P-Please fuck me, Al! I want you to C-Cum-ahh!” You wanted and bit your lip. His cock throbbed inside and drove you crazy. Feeling his tip hitting your core. Oh god!

“Mmm…Got to hurry…Shitface will be back..” Al muttered. He meant his brother, Matt. He groaned and thrusted inside, knowing he hit your sweet spot since you screamed out his name. “Yeah..” he then sucked on your neck.

“I-I’m cumming! I’m C-Cumming!!” You cried out and panted, the wet sounds driving you crazy.

"A-Al!!!"

~~~

Oliver hummed and smiled as he made some breakfast for everyone. It was hard work but he didn’t mind! Christopher was reading his paper as he sipped his drink. Matt rested back on his chair as he waited for his food. He was fucking hungry!

Al sat with them and you soon joined. You said morning and they said it back, but sound they didn’t care, only Oliver sounded happy as always. Oliver placed the food down, but then blinked at you from behind. “You got a mark on your neck~”

you blushed and covered your neck. “It’s nothing..”

"looks like someone bit you.." Matt blinked. He looked at Al who had a smirk on his face. "Oh…You man hoe.."

"whaaaat~!?" He wiggled his brows. You blushed and looked to the side. That idiot.

~~~

You rested on Matt and smoke some of his weed. “Mmm…fuck yeah..” you muttered, blowing the smoke out of your lips. “That is the good shit..”

"fuck yes, It is.." Matt looked at you and blinked dull. "My pot is always the best.." he rested back and softly pet your head. You were pretty close to Matt. well, you were pretty close to anyone under this house. "Don’t get why you’re banging my dip shit brother. he’s not good for you.." Matt said, looking at the window.

You were surprised when he said that. “I don’t know, it’s nothing too serious. we’re just fucking mostly..” Matt rolled his eyes at that. “I mean..I wouldn’t mind if we were a thing..He is pretty nice, when he is not pissed off or anything and can be fun to be with..” Matt looked down at you and then back up, grunting slightly.

~~~

You finally came home and sighed softly. “Finally finished work and now home..” you said to yourself. you took off your shoes and walked upstairs. “Maybe Al can give me a back rub..” You lightly chuckled. when you got upstairs, you heard soft moaning. “…” You walked to Al’s room and slightly opened the door, then your eyes widen when you saw Al with another girl. Your stomach stated to feel a bit sick. You pulled away and walked to your room, your blood started to boil. “Fucking..grr..” you lightly growled and sat on your bed. “That cheating-!” you lightly gripped your hair.

You were so mad at him for fucking another girl, but at the same time…You two said it was only a fling….but…you wanted it to be something more. You sighed and rested back on your bed. “Whatever..” you then closed your eyes.

~~~

A week or so later, you heard Al was going out with the girl. you acted all happy and smiley, but in the inside you felt a bit hurt. Why didn’t he ask you out, why didn’t he ask you to be with him? ugh…never mind…It’s too late to think that now.

You opened the door and saw Matt resting on his bed. “Sup?” he raised a brow. You walked over and sat next to him, resting your head on his chest. “…” He softly ran his fingers through your hair and you relaxed in his arms. “Al again?” You just grunted. “Forget him, my brother is a dick anyway..” He then lightly bit his lower lip, his curl on his head slightly moved.

"I know, I know…" You closed your eyes and hummed. "My fault for falling for a pig in the first place.."

He scoffed. “I don’t get it..” you looked up at him confused, as he closed his eyes and stopped his hand from petting you. “He is so fucking stupid for not going out with you..You are nice, bad ass, cool, funny, sexy as hel-” he opened his eyes and looked at you, that he froze. “…Urm..well…Fuck, you know..” he then looked to the side. 

You looked at him by surprise. “do you really think that Matt?” you saw the light blush on his cheeks and him lightly biting his lower lip. “Matt..?”

"…Fuck it..!" He turned and was over your body. "I fucking like you, okay? Al not being with you is the fucking best! I want you to be mine! I will treat you like a fucking princess! I will never cheat on you, because why would you cheat on someone who drives you fucking crazy!?" He softly growled at the end.

"Matt.." you said softly and blushed. "…Fuck, Matt..!" you wrapped your arms round his neck and brought him close for a sweet kiss. it took him by surprise, but he relaxed and kissed you back. "Mmm.." his lips were so soft and tender, you were melting under his body.

he softly bit your lower lip, that you slowly opened your mouth for him and you soon felt his tongue in your mouth. “Mmm..” you felt his two piercings on his tongue, that you moaned softly. He then slowly unbuttoned your shirt and slides it off, tossing it aside. he pulled back and panted softly, as he slowly took off his own shirt. “You want me to stop?”

You looked up at him and panted. “N-No..” he smiled softly and kissed your body, that you softly whimpered. “Mmm..” he undid your pants and slides them off with your underwear. Oh god, you were naked in front of Matt! he left small kisses down your body and soon spreads your legs. You gasped and bucked slightly when you felt his tongue in your walls. “Ah..” you blushed and rested your head back, as you ran your fingers through his messy hair. “Oh god..”

"Mmm.." to him, you tasted bloody amazing. he felt you twitch against his pierced tongue. He softly rubbed your thighs, but soon slides a finger inside of you and he heard you gasp. he started to move and slightly curl his finger inside of you, soon entering another inside and pumped them a bit faster. He heard you cry his name and beg, his pants getting tighter.

"M-Maaatt~" you whined and blushed, softly tugging his hair. he just grunted against you, but you knew he was smirking in his mind. he loved to bloody tease you. "C-Come-ah on~ You are so meeean~"

He pulled back and licked his lips, his dark eyes looked up at you. “Oh shus-” You attacked him and now you were on top. “Fuck, ______-” he blinked up at you, that you grinned slightly. you undid his pants and slides them off with his boxers. Holy shit—That is a lot of piercings. “Heh..” Matt just lightly smirked at you. You slightly pouted and pecked his lips, kissing down his hairy body. You grabbed hold of his throbbing cock and pumped your hand a few times. “Nngh..” you then licked the tip and then lightly sucked. he tasted a bit bitter, but you didn’t mind.

You took the tip in your mouth and softly sucked, as your eyes looked at Matt. he was resting his head back with his eyes closed, as his curl twitched. You smiled slightly lowered your head. “Mmm..” You closed your eyes and started to bob your head, as your hand started to rub his balls. You heard him swear under his breath, as his fingers ran through your hair. You moaned and sucked, saliva running down his cock. You relaxed your throat and started to get more of him in your wet mouth, softly squeezing his balls to tease him.

"Pull ah..away.. Now.." Matt grunted out and growled. he pulled your away that you gasped. "Sorry.." he pecked your lips and then your cheek. "Go on your hands and knees.." You nod and did as he asked. "Put your ass more in the air.." You did so as he watched, slowly licking his lips. "Good.." he went behind you and rubbed his cock against you, that you whimpered and gripped the pillow. he softly spanked your ass that you gasped. "Love your fucking ass.."

"stupid.." you whispered, but gasped when he did it again as punishment. he just loved his girl booty. He then grabbed your waist and you felt his throbbing cock slowly going inside of you, then stopped when he was all the way in. "Ah-!" he lightly moved his hips against you, so you can get used to his size.

"I’m going to move now.." Matt bit his lip. You nod and blushed, twitching round him. oh god, you wanted him. He pulled away and thrusted back in, that you gasped. "Ngh.." he started to move his hips, slapping against you. "You feel fucking amazing.." he muttered and groaned.

"M-Matt!" you gripped the pillow. your legs lightly shook, feeling his cock and piercings inside of you. He thrusted a bit harder. "O-Oh god.." you softly cried and moaned every time he thrusted inside of you. he felt so bloody good!

”______..” he muttered, lightly bitting his lip as he slapped against you. he twitched inside of you and felt your walls squeeze him once in awhile. “Ngh…You’re driving me crazy..” he stopped and turned you, then let you sat on his lap. You gasped and grabbed his shoulders, then started to move your hips against his. he grabbed your ass and started to slam you down.

"M-Matt-!" you wrapped your arms round his neck and kissed him deeply, moving your hips a bit faster. "Mmm-!" you gasped and panted.

"I’m going to cum.." he muttered, slamming you down harder. You shook your head. you were not close yet. He grunted and put his hand between you, as he started to rub your clit. oh god, that would do it. "_____~" he moaned and dripped inside of you.

"M-Matt..!" you lightly scratched his back and cried, bouncing on his cock which got bigger inside of you.

”________!!”

"M-MATT!!"

~~~ 

 

You were sat on the couch as you sipped your drink. Al came in and groaned, running his fingers through his dark hair. “Yo, _____~” You smiled and said hi back. he looked down at you and put his hands in his pockets. “My girl broke up with me~”

 

"Naww~ that sucks, Al~" you said and rested back more, crossing your legs.

 

"Sooo~? how about a game in my rooms?" Al lightly grinned.

 

"I’m sorry, Al~" you lightly grinned. "I’m already taken~" you said

 

"Huh? who?" he looked at you surprisingly. Matt walked over and sat down next to you, that you lifted your legs and rested them on his lap and he placed the pizza box on you. "What!? My fucking brother!?"

 

 

"Sup?" he blinked dull but lightly grinned.

 

 

"Sorry~" you said and smiled. Al just huffed and walked upstairs. you looked at Matt and laughed softly. "Ahh~ that face~" you then grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bit out of it.

 

 

"Hm.." Matt softly chuckled and took your hand.

 

 

Yep! You two really were a lovey dovey couple.

 

 

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hope you liked it! c:))


End file.
